Can't Look Away
by Satanira
Summary: Heero stays up all night surfing the ‘net. He finds a place called the ‘Archive,’ which has links to centuries-old sites about gundams, no few of which have some very disturbing ideas about his relationship with Quatre. Just imagine the reactions


Satanira- Yay! More messed-up-ness!  
  
Chibi Hiroyuki- Warnings include: major yaoi warning, OOC Heero, language. Nira-chan, how come you never write yuri?  
  
Satanira- Cause yaoi's more fun.  
  
Heero sighed listlessly, glancing at the clock above his desk. 2:47 in the morning, and he still wasn't tired. He'd tried everything he could think of, and he was still wide awake. The others were all sleeping peacefully in their rooms, except for Duo, who was probably snoring quite loudly by now.  
"I hate insomnia." Heero muttered, pushing aside the book he'd been reading and dragging his laptop in its place. "Insomnia really, really, sucks."  
For lack of anything better to do, the brunette opened an old- fashioned web browser Trowa had installed for him and began randomly clicking things.  
  
Nearly an hour later, insomnia was completely forgotten as Heero found sites dating to before the A.C. calendar had been implemented. One was listed as last updated February 19, 2047, last viewed August 8, 0003 A.C.  
"This is incredible." Heero muttered, eyes glued to the screen in front of him. "I thought the AngelFire server was irretrievably crashed in 2072 by that hacker chick. What was her name again?"  
As he tried to come up with the hacker's name, his eye was caught by a bold link that read 'Gundam Wing Images.' Naturally curious about what the page beyond the link might contain, he clicked it.  
It led to a page containing six links labeled 'Heero,' 'Duo,' 'Quatre,' 'Trowa,' 'Wufei,' and 'Doujinshi.'  
"Doujinshi? What the heck is Doujinshi?" The teen clicked away, choosing a thumbnail at random from the several dozen he found, and immediately screamed.  
  
Quatre was the first of the other four to find Heero sitting in his room, laptop open before him, covering his eyes with his hands and whimpering. One glance at the laptop screen gave a full, complete, thorough, and entirely disturbing explanation.  
When the others arrived, the blonde Arabian was staring transfixed at the laptop, his extremities twitching violently.  
"Wha's wrong?" Duo asked around an enormous yawn, rubbing his eyes. Still half-asleep, he didn't think to look at the screen, which held everyone else's attention at the moment. "Why y'all screamin'?"  
"I-is that who I think it is?" Wufei asked unsteadily, his entire body shaking.  
"Looks like Heero screwin' Quatre." Duo muttered, pushing an unresisting Heero out of the way. "It definitely ain't a picture, so some one drew it. Whoever is is a damn good artist. What does this back button do?" Before anyone could answer, he'd clicked said button and found himself at the page of thumbnails. "Hey, cool! It's a bunch of little squares!" He exclaimed. "What does it mean when the little arrow turns into a tiny hand?"  
"Don't...click..." Heero groaned from the floor, where he'd curled into a fetal position.  
"Click? Okay."  
The next picture to plaster itself on the screen for the poor innocent teenagers to stare at was of Heero and Quatre kissing. Passionately, from the looks of it. Sparkly bubbles surrounded the couple, and a very angry Relena was trying to break out of a cage in one corner.  
"Looks like 'Lena's pissed at you, Hee-chan." Duo said, shaking his head as he figured out that the back button was what he wanted to click.  
"Duo, please stop." Wufei pleaded faintly, looking very pale.  
"If ya can't stand the heat, stay outta the kitchen." Duo said, clicking on another thumbnail. The braided pilot immediately found himself on the screen with orange kitty ears and a matching tail, Wufei snuggled in his lap with matching black ears and tails. "Hey, Wu-man, come sit in my lap!"  
"I will kill you, Maxwell." The Chinese boy replied absently, trying his best to snap Quatre out his horrified trance while Trowa attempted the same with Heero.  
"You do that, dear." Duo said just as absently, going methodically through each image. "These things kick major ass! Aw, this one's cute! Trowa's giving Q-chan a flower! So cute!"  
"Scarred for life. Scarred for life. Scarred for life." The Perfect Soldier was currently chanting, rocking slightly with his eyes squeezed shut.  
"Duo, you really should stop." Trowa said, picking Heero up bodily and carrying him to his bed. "You're only making this worse. And you're seriously going to get your ass kicked."  
"Is there any way to get a hardcopy of some of these things? I wanna plaster my room with 'em."  
"Duo, you're disgusting." Wufei said, helping Quatre out into the hallway. "Trowa, help him ease his perverted appetites and get him out of there so Heero can get some sleep, will you?"  
  
Satanira- Just my way of poking fun at all those really graphic doujinshi out there.  
  
Chibi Hiroyuki- You're strange woman.  
  
Satanira- I know. Go play with your harem girls.  
  
Chibi Hiroyuki- I don't wanna.  
  
Satanira- What?!?! rushes over and feels CH's forehead Are you sick?  
  
Chibi Hiroyuki- ... sweatdrops 


End file.
